The Daughter of Satan's Dog
by Lilla Taura
Summary: A new story idea that I'm testing out! Please read and leave a review if you want it to continue! I won't be continuing this story if I don't receive any feedback.


_Hey everyone! So I'm toying with an idea for a new story. __**If you like what you read here, please leave a review and let me know! I won't be continuing this story unless I get enough positive feedback.**__ Thanks so much for your time and I hope you guys like it! I made this first chapter a little longer than I usually would since I'm looking to see if it would have an actual audience or not. [In the document it's about a page and a half to two pages longer than I usually make chapters for stories I post on here ^^']_

_Again, thanks for your time everyone! I hope you guys like this, I had a nice time writing this out! (:_

* * *

"Yukio! Yukio I have a question!" Rin's hand was waving wildly in the air in an attempt to get his teacher's attention.

Yukio, who also happens to be Rin's twin brother, turned away from the chalk board and glared at the boy. "What? You came to class an hour late and now you're disrupting the lesson yet again? What do you want?"

Rin blinked and frowned. "I have a real question though. Something's really been eating away at me."

Yukio set the piece of chalk down and raised a brow as he fixed his glasses. "Fine, only if it's relevant to today's lesson of different species of demon."

Rin grinned. "It is, I promise! What kinda' humanoid-ish-type demon has purple hellfire?"

"Purple hellfire?" A boy with a brown and blonde skunked faux hawk questioned with a laugh. "You're so weird Rin, obviously a demon like that doesn't exist." Bon continued to laugh while the boy seated behind the empty seat at Rin's desk, Konekomaru, shook his head a bit.

Yukio sat on the edge of his desk and furrowed his brow as he went through demon species in his head. "No, as far as humanoid-types go, I'm almost certain that there is no purple hellfire user. I'm not sure any demon species at all use legitimate hellfire other than Satan's blue hellfire."

Rin shook his head and stood up from his seat as he slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "No! It does exist! I saw her!"

Yukio raised a brow once more as he stood and took a step towards his brother. "Oh? Was it a dream?"

Rin growled, grinding his pointed, demon teeth together unhappily. "No, it wasn't a dream Yukio! Stop trying to make me look stupid!"

Bon and Shima, the boy sitting beside him, chuckled a bit. "You do it to yourself, Rin!" Bon's voice boomed through his laughter.

"She was amazing, alright! A better exorcist than you'll ever dream of being!"

Bon stood quickly and raised a fist towards Rin. "What'd you just say, son of Satan?" Konekomaru and Shima jumped up and grabbed Bon before he could land any damage.

"That's not a very good insult, Bon. A bit uncalled for too." Izumo had stood from her seat behind the group of boys, her arms crossed over her chest as shook her head at the idiotic children before her. She glanced and Rin and narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean by that? She's a demon who is an exorcist? You mean like your brother?"

Rin pouted. "Hey, that's not fair, I'm an exorcist too! But yes, I mean she's a demon exorcist like my brother and myself. At least that's what it seemed like."

"Well, now isn't that intriguing," Yukio whispered as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "If you'll excuse me, I should report this right away."

As Yukio walked out of the classroom, the quiet girl sitting behind Rin tapped the demon on his shoulder after he'd sat back down. "Rin? Do you think they're going to try and bring her here?"

"She's strong, but she's an exorcist on her own terms. They may try, but they probably won't be able to get her here." He sighed and fiddled with the now broken pen on top of his notebook.

"Oh-ho! So little demon boy's got a crush!" Bon grinned as he walked towards where Rin was seated and leaned onto the desk. "So, they won't be able to grab her?" He questioned curiously. Rin shrugged and looked around the room. All eyes were focused on him, and he couldn't help but smile as the event from about 2 months ago played in his head like it had been doing for a while now. "She was just incredible. She moved effortlessly and the control she had over her flames was flawless. Her style was just," he paused and laughed at himself, not realizing a blush had fallen on his cheeks. "It was a beautiful thing to watch."

"Did you talk to her at all?" Shiemi asked quietly as Nii-chan, her familiar, hopped up on to her head to listen in as well.

Rin looked over at the girl and smiled. "Briefly but she was a bit shy and I think she was afraid. I watched her fall to her knees after she defeated a swarm of larger goblins and I couldn't just sit back and watch anymore. I didn't want to disturb her, especially since it was outside of town and after Yukio's set curfew for me, but when she fell I wasn't going to pretend like I hadn't seen anything. I ran over and knelt beside her, immediately noticing that her entire body was trembling. She glanced at me and her eyes just widened in," he paused and sighed.

Rin shook his head a bit as he continued, describing the story as it played through his mind. "Honestly, she looked terrified, like I was going to hurt her. I wasn't covered in my flame though, so I wasn't sure what was wrong. Obviously, I asked if she was okay and she barely nodded. I gave her a smile and reached out to put my hand on her cheek. Her skin felt frozen; she was so cold even though she was surrounded by her purple hellfire. Her flames flared a bit as I touched her, probably in anger or fear, but I was happy to see some sort of reaction. She muttered 'Doesn't it hurt?' and I just laughed and shook my head. After a pulled my hand away, I said what an amazing job she did and I could just barely see her blush, which made me smile some more. There was ju-"

"This is boring, get to the point Rin," Izumo grumbled as she quickly jotted down the notes that Yukio had written on the board earlier.

Rin laughed and scratched the back of his neck, "Right, sorry. I was getting carried away. Basically I asked her if she was a demon since she had a tail, pointed teeth and ears, and hellfire, and she said yes. I asked if she was an exorcist, and she said 'I simply want to rid this world of it's link to Gehenna so the demons won't bother the humans anymore.' I mentioned that I was the son of Satan and that I'm in training to be an exorcist and that she should come back with me but she muttered something about having left school because of the bullying she'd received for what she was. She left after that, and honestly, I haven't been able to completely wrap my head around that night. It's like it was a dream. The only reason I know it wasn't is because I'd tripped and scraped myself on the way back to the dorm and the scratch was there the next morning."

Shiemi smiled as Nii-chan jumped onto Rin's shoulder and poked his cheek. "Maybe she didn't believe you?"

Rin shrugged, "Maybe, but I know she saw my ears and tail so I'm sure she at least knows that I'm a demon-human. I couldn't tell if she was a pure demon, or if she was a hybrid like me. Her tail was a little different from mine, skinny and black but with a bit more fur..." Rin's voice faded and he rested his chin on the desk in front of him. "It is what it is, though. I doubt I'll ever see her again."

After Bon gave Rin a pat on the back and everyone returned to their seats, a few minutes of silence fell over everyone in the classroom.

"Students, look alive in here!" The principal of True Cross Academy, Mephisto, strolled into the room happily and held his arms out, as if embracing the whole room, including the material things within it, with his greeting. A girl with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing the school's uniform walked in behind Yukio and fiddled her fingers silently. She toyed with her skirt, which was black instead of the usual pink, and refused to look up from her blank gaze down at her black boots.

"We have a new student joining our classes. This is Brooke. She's an Exwire like the rest of you so please welcome her with open arms. It's been a while since she's been in school, but I know you guys will treat her with the proper respect, unlike the students at her last school." Yukio rested a hand on the shy girl's shoulder and smiled at her as she looked up at him. "Things will be different here, I promise. They will accept you," he whispered to her and she gave him a gentle smile.

Brooke glanced around the room as everyone watched her curiously. She took down a gulp of air and looked back down at her shoes, the amount of eyes staring at her making her nervous. She reach up and fiddled with her pony tail, pulling a small section out of each side and pulling it down over her ears. Her bangs had fallen to cover an eye as she looked back up and, when her eyes fell on Rin, they widened a bit. "Him?" she whispered to herself.

"The seat beside Rin is empty, you can sit with him." Yukio had already made his way back to his desk and Mephisto had disappeared completely. Such a strange man. "Rin doesn't use his notebooks very well, so you can use his until you can bring your own."

"Hey!" Rin protested, standing up and glaring at Yukio. "I take notes!" He grumbled something under his breath and sat back down, playing with the broken pen while curiously keeping an eye on the new girl.

"When? You're always sleeping!" Bon laughed and reached out to Brooke across the aisle. "Here, I doubt he has a working pen." He gave her a gentle smile when he noticed her light blush at his gesture.

"Thanks," Brooke whispered and took the pen. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, reaching up and cautiously double checking that her hair was covering her ears. She played with the pen as she restted her arms on the desktop, but her attention quickly shifted to the notebook that Rin had slid towards her.

"You can keep it, it's actually an extra one that I have." The boy gave her a toothy grin, but he quickly realized Brooke didn't want to look over at him. "Hey, you okay?" He picked up his hand to rest it on her arm gently, but she'd pulled herself away from him within an instant, leaving him a bit dumbfounded.

"Mhmm." Brooke nodded and opened the book, looking back and forth between the board and paper, jotting down the notes as fast as she could as Yukio began teaching again. She stole a few glances at Rin, who seemed to have some sort of disappointed aura floating around him. Had she upset him?

A couple hours later, Yukio finished his lecture on the lower species of demons. Brooke had spoken with Bon and Shiemi a few times throughout the lecture, and seemed pleased when Shiemi asked if they could be friends. Bon had asked as well afterwards, causing a heavy blush to fall over Brooke's cheeks. When he chuckled and whispered what was wrong, her answer shocked him.

"Only one other boy has ever been nice to me," she'd whispered. She glanced at Rin, and found that he was asleep. She couldn't help but chuckle before turning back towards Bon as he spoke to her again. The boy had said that was silly and promised that he'd make sure no one else was ever mean to her.

After finishing off the last sentence he wanted to write on the board, Yukio turned to face the class and clasped his hands together. "Alright, you're all dismissed for lunch for now."

In an attempt to get up and quickly ask Yukio to show her to her dorm, Brooke knocked the pen Bon had given her onto the ground. "Crap," she hissed to herself and knelt down to pick it up. Her tail slid out from it's curled position under her skirt and woke Rin when it ran across his arm.

"You alrig- It's you!" Rin's eyes went wide as he immediately recognized the furry fluff at the end of the tail while it wrapped itself around Brooke's leg when she stood back up. Her hair had fallen forward, uncovering her pierced and pointed ears and her eyes were in that same, terrified expression he'd seen 2 months ago.

She took a step back, stumbling over herself a little and easily being caught in Bon's arms. "You okay, Brooke?" He blinked as she pushed herself away from both of the boys. She held her arms over her face, cowering a bit, "Pl-please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry!"

Rin stood quickly, reaching out and grabbing her wrists to pull her into a hug without thinking. "Calm down, we're not going to hurt you. We're not like the people you used to be around." His voice was gentle and quiet, whispering tenderly into her ear as he leaned his head against hers. Brooke's body was shaking and Rin's skin crawled a bit when he realized the hands he felt resting on his back weren't hers.

Bon had hugged the girl from behind after Rin had pulled her into a hug, and now she was sandwiched between them. They glared at each other, but for Brooke's sake, they didn't fight or yell at each other. A few moments later they released her and Rin reached out to put a hand on her cheek, much to Bon's disapproval as could be seen by the look on his face.

"You're safe here, Brooke. I promise."

Bon laughed, "Well, if you don't spend too much time with him, you should be alright."

Brooke's face was as red as a tomato, but she was smiling at the two boys. "Th-thank you. I'm so-"

"Don't apologize when you did nothing wrong. We're all here for you, okay? Things are going to be better now, so let's go get some lunch." Bon had happily cut her off. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, quickly being followed by Konekomaru and Shima. Even Izumo picked up the pace in an effort to have lunch with the strange, new girl.

Rin was dumbfounded once more, blinking in utter confusion. Shiemi tapped him on the shoulder and giggled as Yukio also began to laugh. "Looks like she's been stolen away from you already."

Rin grinned as he looked from Shiemi, to Yukio, and then out the door into the now empty hallway. After a few moments, he finally whispered to himself as a warm smile settled on his lips. "She cleans up pretty nice."

* * *

_**Judgment time! Please leave a review to let me know if I should continue it or not! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
